1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a plurality of connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
To electronic apparatuses, other electronic apparatuses, external power supplies, etc., can be connected via various interfaces. For example, to image pickup apparatuses, such as digital still cameras and camcorders, personal computers, printers, converters for converting AC power to DC power, etc., can be connected via various interfaces. For this purpose, electronic apparatuses are each provided with a plurality of connectors conforming to these interfaces and having different shapes.
In the case where connectors are provided for an electronic apparatus, connector covers for covering unused connectors are detachably provided so as not to impair the appearance of the apparatus, and to prevent foreign matters from getting into the body of the apparatus and to protect the contacts of the connectors.
Electronic apparatuses being frequently carried, such as image pickup apparatuses, have recently undergone progressive miniaturization, making it necessary to efficiently arrange the connectors. In addition, it is necessary that connectors should be arranged at positions not interfering with the use of the apparatus when it is used.
FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 show an example wherein a plurality of connectors are arranged at the lower portion on one side of a conventional image pickup apparatus 100. FIG. 13 shows a state wherein a connector cover 101 is closed, and FIG. 14 shows a state wherein the connector cover 101 is open.
This image pickup apparatus 100 is provided with three connectors, that is, a DC power input connector 102, a video/audio output connector 103 and a USB connector 104. The connector cover 101 is held so as not to drop from the body of the apparatus in both cases when the connector cover 101 is open and when it is closed.
Furthermore, the electronic apparatus proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-208952 is structured so that its connectors are all stored in a jack box and can be accommodated in the body of the apparatus. Hence, the plurality of the connectors can be arranged without impairing the appearance of the body of the apparatus.
However, the image pickup apparatus shown in FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 has an internal structure shown in FIG. 15. That is, the video/audio output connector 103 and the USB connector 104 are mounted on a connector-only circuit board (connector circuit board) 105, and only the DC power input connector 102 is disposed on a power supply circuit board 106. The connector circuit board 105 and the power supply circuit board 106 are electrically connected to each other by connecting an FFC (flexible flat cable) 109 to FFC connectors 107 and 108 provided on the respective circuit boards.
Since many components, such as the connector circuit board 105, the FFC connectors 107 and 108 and the FFC 109, are required, this structure is not suited for the miniaturization of the image pickup apparatus. In addition, this structure increases the number of components and worsens the workability of assembly, resulting in high cost.
Furthermore, the connector cover shown in FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 is used to open and close the connection ports of the above-mentioned three connectors all together. Hence, even in the case when one or two of these three connectors are used, the connection ports of all the connectors are exposed, thereby causing a problem of allowing foreign matters to get into the exposed connection ports.
In addition, the above-mentioned patent publication does not mention anything about efficient arrangement of a plurality of connectors. In reality, however, since connectors are required to be electrically connected inside, the connectors must be arranged on a circuit board in consideration of mounting efficiency. Furthermore, if the connectors are simply arranged close to one another on the circuit board, the plugs interfere with one another when the plugs are connected to the respective connectors. Hence, a certain amount of space is required between the connectors.